Tom and Sarah
by BrennaWelson
Summary: First chapter up now. Read and Review and then i'll add more.!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Sarah slumped heavily into a cushy armchair in the Gryffindor common room. She sighed and closed her eyes as remembering something very painful and sad. Sarah grit her teeth and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "The smartest, most handsome Slytherin and the prettiest, most courageous Gryffindor." She thought. "Absolutely not." She shook her head and pursed her lips in disappointment. "It will never work."  
  
Tom Riddle was by far the most handsome Slytherin who'd ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. He was an outstanding wizard and had very few things he was not good at. One of those was Potions. He hated potions because he was a failure in that subject. It was the subject that all Slytherin's were supposed to be good at. Tom however, was awful. He couldn't make a potion to save his own life. He was good enough at Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts to put him in the slot of prefect for his sixth year. And that made him very happy.  
  
Sarah Thomas was only an average girl of average looks and average stature. Her grades were outstanding and nothing about her wizarding abilities was average. She might have been the prettiest girl in Gryffindor house, but certainly that did not in any way elevate her to any kind of highrarchy within the student body. 


	2. Chapter Two

NOTE: Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter!!! You encouraged me to write more. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the idea thereof. I have only written what could have happened. This Fan-Fiction is purely a speculation.  
  
Once again, thank you to all of you!!  
  
Tom had been eyeing Sarah Thomas ever since his first year at Hogwarts. He thought she was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was intelligent, witty and very good at solving problems. She moved with a, fluid and easy motion. (This was especially amazing to Tom, because he was extremely clumsy.) When Sarah spoke, she reminded Tom of an angelic messenger. (Not that he had every received an angelic messenger, but all the same she was angelic.) Tom had nearly given up in his third year when Adam Robinson had asked Sarah to the annual Yule Ball. Tom had wanted to ask Sarah, but could never bring himself to ask her. Since he couldn't take her to the Ball, Tom decided that he could settle for just one dance. However, as the hours of the dance wore on, Tom lost his nerve and instead of staying to dance with Sarah, he retired to the Slytherin Common room feeling very ashamed of himself.  
  
Finally in this, Tom's fifth year, he decided that he was finally going to ask Sarah. Tom had made up his mind that Sarah Thomas would be his by Halloween. Tom always got what he wanted. He might be clumsy and a bit of a squib at potions, but he was determined.  
  
Sarah was sitting through a very dull lecture in History of Magic class one day when she noticed that Tom was staring at her. This was an unusual occurrence because although Tom had frequently spent class time staring at Sarah, she had never noticed it. Tom smiled at Sarah and gave a slight wink. Sarah Started. Tom Riddle just winked at me!! She thought excitedly. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't help the huge smile that had found it's way onto her lips. Her cheeks blushed as she picked up her quill and wrote a message on the piece of parchment that lay in front of her. She scribbled as neatly as she could, but her hand was shaking. When she'd finished she looked at the paper carefully and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'well, at least you can sort of read it.' She drew her wand from her robes and whispered some incantation. The writing on the parchment disappeared. Sarah looked expectantly at Tom. He seemed caught by surprise. Sarah gestured with her hands. She pointed at her eyes and then pointed at her own parchment mouthing the word 'Look'  
  
"Oh" He finally said, and looked down at his own parchment. It had previously been blank, but it now had the message that Sarah had written and sent to him via a transfer-of -text spell. He only just had time to read the first few words of the message when he was interrupted by Professor Binns who said "Yes, Tom?"  
  
"What?" Tom was thoroughly confused. "You had a comment or a question?" Professor Binns looked very agitated. "Oh, yes...I mean no," Tom stammered, "no question." "Mr. Riddle, kindly do not make any further noises until class time is through?" "Yes, sir. I am sorry." Professor Binns shook his head and continued. A few students sniggered at Tom. He ignored them and read the note from Sarah. It read  
  
Want to meet me after class? -Sarah  
  
Tom stopped and stared at the words. He wasn't expecting something like this. There wasn't any reason for Tom to say no. He wanted to write her back the same way she'd written him, but he couldn't remember the clearing spell. He racked his brain and cursed himself for being so forgetful. He finally decided that he would just turn to Sarah and nod 'Yes' accompanied by a smile. He turned to look at Sarah, but she was gone!  
  
"What in the." Tom said quietly. "How.."  
  
"So what's your answer?" said a voice behind him.  
  
Tom wheeled around and caught his breath. Sarah was standing behind his chair smiling.  
  
"Uh.oh, yeah of course." said Tom.  
  
Sarah smiled kindly at Tom as he got from his seat. He grabbed his parchment and his book and turned to walk out with Sarah.  
  
"Here, let me take yours" Tom said.  
  
Sarah let out a feeble "Thank You" as Tom took her books. They continued out into the hallway that was crammed with other students. Tom was staring at Sarah and as a result, ran himself into one of the marble pillars that lined the hallway.  
  
"OUFF!" Tom gasped, while Sarah just giggled and said through a laugh, "You really should be more careful Tom."  
  
"I know." He, said, backing away from the pillar and making his way around it to meet Sarah's side. "Very clumsy, aren't I?" Suddenly Tom realized that he was never clumsy. It was only around Sarah that he found himself running into walls and things.  
  
Sarah smiled warmly and put her hand on Tom's shoulder. "You're not very clumsy, just a little." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and returned her hand to her side.  
  
After a moment of the two of them walking in silence Sarah said "Sorry."  
  
"What for?" Asked Tom. "For your hitting the wall, are you alright?" Said Sarah. "Oh, you really needn't apologize, it was entirely my fault." Tom said matter-of-factly "Well, I'm still sorry it happened." Sarah said looking concerned. Tom just shook his head. He couldn't see why anyone would be sorry for something they didn't do. He'd done plenty of things that he was sorry for, but never for something he had no part in. 


End file.
